Percy and Annabeth: New Begginigns
by Ashley R. Morgan
Summary: Annabeth is a wallflower. Percy is the new kid who is destined to be one of the most popular kids in school. They end up working together just as friends but when they both find out about a secret that will affect both their lives, they might become a little bit more.


**Thank you so much for reading this story. Thanks to Blondie b happy who was nice enough to let me write about it. I hope you like this:) Just so you know, this is from the pov of annabeth! Please review:) reviews and ideas are loved!**

Chapter 1

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm fourteen years old. I never raise my hand in class and try not to be noticed. I am somewhat a nerd, always carrying around books and studying for school but I don't care.

Am I a wallflower?

Yeah, that wouldn't be too far off.

All my life I have been too afraid to go out there, always trying to stay in my little imaginary bubble where every thing was so much easier then trying to step out.

Usually everyday was the same boring routine: get ready for school, get to the classroom pretending that I am not there, deal with those few kids who accidently sit on me in the lunchroom because they didn't see me, suffer through the last few periods, and then finally go home back to my 'safe haven'.

Then came the day of August 18th which totally threw my schedule off balance.

I was sitting in my usual seat: the one in the back of the classroom in the corner with the seat next to me empty. No one wanted to sit next to me (unless they wanted help on a homework problem) but I was fine with that. My personal motto was "the less attention the better". Ms. Peterson, our new teacher (the last one had a mental breakdown and left) stood up and said just loud enough to hear above the chattering of kids, "Everyone, we have a new student! His name is Percy Jackson and I would like you to all make him feel welcome."

The new student casually walked into the room being escorted by the principal. She whispered something in Ms. Peterson's ear and then briskly walked back to her office. That was when Annabeth looked up and saw the new kid.

The second she saw him, she knew that he was way out of her league but her heart thought otherwise. It did one of those little dances in her chest that she absolutely hated. He had sea green eyes and black hair that looked like it had been blow back by the wind. He had a cute little smirk on his face and he had muscles that almost certified that he had a six-pack. Everything about him was perfect and it just wasn't fair.

The only person who would get a guy like him was Sofia Chambers and maybe one of the members of her "clique". They were the kids who daddy's were the owners of a huge business and spoiled their kids like crazy. That's why they all looked like living Barbie dolls. Sometimes she got jealous of them but she would never admit it. They never got sat on in the lunchroom or only used for homework problems. No, they were the kids that everybody loved and tried to be like. But at the same time, that would be breaking her "less attention the better" motto so that wouldn't really work out.

From her little corner seat, she had a pretty good view of the entire classroom so she could see that Sofia was already flirting up a storm. What was wrong with that girl? She met the guy two seconds ago and it looked like she wanted to ask him out on a date.

Ms. Peterson had to shout even louder than before to get the class's attention and said, "Okay, now you have met Percy." She pointed to the seat next to me and said, "Seeing that that is the only seat available, I guess that will be yours for the rest of this semester."

Sofia turned around and gave me the evil eye. What did she think I was going to do? I was a wallflower and she was a "pop". Percy had risen way above me on the social hierarchy just the second he walked into the room. Boys like him were destined to be with girls like Sofia so I was no competition there.

Percy walked over and sat down next to me and my heart did about a million summersaults. What was wrong with me? This had never happened with any guy before. Not even with the cute blonde Carter in my Physics class last year!

He looked at me as if he was doing some kind of mental judgment. If he was I probably failed.

Ms. Peterson cleared her throat and said, "Now that I have everyone's attention, I want to tell you about what we are going to be doing this semester. This counts as your entire grade so I would listen up. Okay, we are going to be doing projects on different countries. You will have to do a fifteen minute long presentation the last week and you will have to do the following things: learn the basics of whatever language they speak like "hello", "goodbye" and "how are you doing?", know their major imports and exports, prepare a native dance, prepare a small native dish to share with the rest of the class, and the time that you have left can be filled with facts of your choice. Any questions?

Sofia raised her hand and said in her cutesy little voice that made her sound all innocent, "Are we going to have partners, and if we do, do we get to choose who it is?"

Ms. Peterson said, "Ms. Chambers, yes we will have partners and they will be the person sitting next to you."

My heart stopped. Did I hear that correctly? Was I really going to be partners with the cute new rising pop? This seemed like a dream. Good things like this never happened to people like me. Usually my partner for anything was a super nerd or worse.

Ms. Chambers spoke up for the last time and said, "Okay, you are going to mostly have to do you work outside of school so I will give you this class period to exchange information. Oh, and have fun!"

Percy turned to look at me and said, "Well I guess you already know my name, what's yours?

I stuttered stupidly and said, "H Hi, I'm Annabeth."

Percy just laughed and said, "You don't have to worry, I'm not going to hurt you! So, what country do you want to do?"

I said now with more confidence, "Well, we could do Argentina. I know a little Spanish already."

Percy just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure, but you will have to teach me. The only language I know fluently is English."

I smiled and said, "Sure!"

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Percy gathered up his supplies and said to me, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

I just thought to myself that this might be the best semester I will ever have. I walked over to my locker to get my next period subject when I heard heel clicking on the floor behind me. I turned around to the face of Sofia Chambers and she said with an angry look on her face, "Hey nerd girl, I just want to let you know that Percy's mine. Okay? And if you try anything, I will make your life miserable. Got it?"

She turned on her heels, whipped her perfume smelling hair in my face, and gracefully walked back down the hallway to her friends who laughed and gave her high fives.

I just rolled my eyes and turned back to my locker. Those girls were so prissy it wasn't even funny.

I thought about the fact that she had to make a statement to come tell me that Percy was her's. Why did she even have to do that? Did she think I was competition for her? Did she think that I could really get Percy?

I pushed that thought aside. Percy would never want anything to do with me. He was being forced to be my partner, it's not like he would ever choose me in a million years.

Leave it up to Sofia to make a good day terrible.

**Hope you liked it! Comment below on what you thought:) Who is your favorite Percy Jackson character? Tell me what your answer think in the review box below! I will tell you the results in the next chapter. Thanks for reading my story, you are all amazing! Have a wonderful day and great summer! Should I continue with with this? Tell me in your review:)  
**

**Reviews/Ideas are loved! **


End file.
